


lip service

by milkysys



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: BUTLER GATCHAAAAAAA, Butlers, M/M, Teasing, if its koga + rei + kaoru u know theres gotta be some teasing u know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 04:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11684208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkysys/pseuds/milkysys
Summary: but the way that koga's outfit fit so perfectly against his body had made something click in his brain.





	lip service

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rantachi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rantachi/gifts).



"Why the fuck do I have to wear this?" Koga practically growled at Rei, teeth bared and all at the sight of a butler outfit. "Is this some kind of sick kink you have?" The vampire only stared back with a pout, holding the neatly folded articles that he had prepared beforehand well away from the screaming dog.   
"No, and if you continue to yell like that, I will have to consider muzzling you, doggie." Rei sighed, his eyes glancing off to the side to muse to himself. "And I was hoping you would be a bit more cooperative today as well. I am quite disappointed."  
"And what makes you think that I'd care about that, you vampireー" A yelp could be heard as Koga was gripped from behind, his feet not touching the floor anymore. This did not sit well with him, as he feverishly struggled and protested against the grip that was Adonis' as Rei looked upon him disappointedly all the while.

In the corner of the room, Kaoru had been actively watching the entire scene play out restlessly. The entire day had been filled with too much yelling and too little serving, and it was finally getting to him. All of them, not including Koga, had already gotten changed into their new uniforms, the room was inspected three times already out of boredom, and he already thought up of all the honey-sweet phrases he would use on their visitors. He watched Koga intently as Rei compromised with him, his mind wandering to thoughts of how he would look like in his uniform. He could only imagine how embarrassed he would be while wearing it, and he could already hear Rei teasing him the entire time. After all, he was the one who looked up to Rei like a lost puppy so long ago.

His thoughts got interrupted as he realized that Koga had finally begun to change. In front of all of them as well. 'He is most likely too annoyed to care about that anyways,' Kaoru thought to himself. They were all quite used to changing in front of each other. After all, who had enough time to go into a separate room when you needed to do a quick change? However, instead of looking away like he would usually do, he continued to stare. Kaoru had absolutely no interest in men, but the way that Koga's tux fit so perfectly against his body had made something click in his brain. As expected, Rei immediately hounded him with teasing remarks and advice on serving. He could hardly tell which was which, but something in his mind nagged him to speak up, to stand beside Rei and do the same. Kaoru watched as Koga squirmed and blushed furiously, threatening to bite him if Rei continued. The thoughts of being in the vampire's position seemed to have a mind of its own, and it felt as if all the blood in his body had reached his head. 

Only through sheer willpower did he stop himself from saying anything in front of everyone.

When the cafe opened, Kaoru constantly stole glances at Koga. He noted the way that he left his glasses fall down the bridge of his nose and how he forgot to button up one of his sleeves. He also noticed how he looked away whenever they met eyes, which was quite often. Kaoru's chest ached and he could not have been any more happier when the cafe finally closed and they were the only two in the room.

"It's finally over." Koga grumbled, tugging at one of his sleeves annoyedly. "I only want to get out of this thing."   
Kaoru saw his chance, and he immediately took it. "So soon? You should keep it on for a while more, it looks cute on you." He felt a sense of satisfaction as Koga's eyes focused on him. He could even see his eyebrows furrowing. If he had a tail, it would definitely be twitching. It was cute imagining that.  
"Don't tell me you actually said that." He spoke low and slow, as if he was testing the water. Or rather, it was warning him to not say anymore, but when did Kaoru ever listen?

As the blonde slowly approached him, Koga could only stand still. He hardly reacted when he held his crooked bowtie in his hands, but as he fixed it, Koga finally noticed his proximity and looked away. "It was a little off. You won't always have me or Rei here guiding you along, you know." Kaoru's hands lingered downwards, admiring how much attention to detail Rei put into all of this. He definitely owed him one, that's for sure. Koga stayed unusually quiet as Kaoru silently looked over him little by little. It felt so empowering to have this much control over a normally loud self-proclaimed wolf. As he pulled away from him, he took note of the confused look in Koga's eyes. Hook, line and sinker.

"You make me wonder if you actually listened to Rei's advice." Kaoru faked a look of being deep in though, tapping one finger against his chin. "Did you even serve our customers properly? Did you treat them well? With your attitude, I worry, you know? I would know, as someone with experience."  
"I'd worry more about that vampire bastard! He's the one always pissing me off!" Koga bristled up, falling for his bait. "I can't mess that up even if I tried!"  
After a few moments of fake pondering, Koga watched as Kaoru made his way to one of the now empty tables, leaning back on a chair. "Isn't there still some chocolate cake leftover? Why don't you serve me that."  
"What? Why would I ever serve you? We were supposed to be cleaning this up too, don't you remember that?"  
Kaoru gasped dramatically, bringing a hand to his chest. "And that's how you treated our guests? Rei was right, you are untrained. What a rude puppy." Koga growled back an inaudible retort, hesitating before grabbing a plate of cake with a fork and dropping it in front of him.  
"ーAnd stop using puppy. You know what I am. You are becoming just as annoying as himー"  
"I can't enjoy this cake if you keep yapping away like that, pup. I thought you picked up a thing or two when you kept staring at me during work." A piece of cake melted perfectly in Kaoru's mouth, while Koga began to shift uncomfortably in his spot.   
"I wasn't," He murmured angrily, his teeth grinding against each other. 

Quiet again. It was a reoccurring pattern.

"That's much better. What a good dog." Deep red spread across Koga's cheeks like wildfire. There was no going back now for Kaoru. As he finished his previous bite of cake, he gently put down his fork on his plate and glanced up at Koga.  
"I was thinking. Right now I am sitting down and you are standing. Wouldn't it be better if you were on your knees to match height? As a butler, you need to accommodate." He watched as Koga bit back another retort before hesitantly kneeling down, his face getting redder by the minute. "I don't think Rei has managed to train you this much, has he? I must be so special~"  
"Just...finish your damn cake already." Koga awkwardly held his clenched fists beside his sides, looking at anything but him. When Kaoru looked down at his plate, he noticed that he had finished it all while admiring the well-dressed boy kneeling before him. How it made his head spin even more and his chest ache.

He just looked so kissable.

In only a few moments, Kaoru found his lips brushing against those of the blushing, squirming wolf beneath him. He pulled away quickly afterwards, waiting for Koga's response if any. What he did not expect was Koga climbing on top of him, pulling him into a much deeper kiss. His hands felt hot against his cheeks, and Kaoru could tell that Koga had absolutely no experience with this. It felt as thought the only thing he could hear was his own pounding heartbeat, and it seemed as though hours had passed before they broke away. They both stood still, as if time froze, and like some cheesy romance comedy, they stared into each others eyes, and they both felt the same.

Koga was the first to make a move, stumbling off the blonde with a face redder than before before storming out of the room, slamming the door shut.

For Kaoru however, his heart did not stop racing until a day later.

**Author's Note:**

> im going to combust  
> this is for u jamie  
> we will fill this tag singlehandedly  
> (pls support this ship)


End file.
